


hear it call

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [13]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Girl Saves Girl, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: She thought she’d enjoy this job, after so many days moping at Avengers headquarters.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382887
Kudos: 15
Collections: Summer Spinoff, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	hear it call

**Author's Note:**

> _But on the wild nights who can call you home? Only the one who knows your name. - Jeanette Winterson, Oranges are Not the Only Fruit_
> 
> For [ Summer Spinoff](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html), come write some femslash!

She’d been undercover for a week with no new leads. Natasha was beginning to wonder if she’d ever get to take her black wig off. She thought she’d enjoy this job, after so many days moping at Avengers headquarters.

It turned out she was rusty, got too close and a swift punch to the head. 

Or, she would have, had a hand not reached out to save her.

Natasha turned, surprised to see Carol staring back at her.

“Natasha?” Carol asked. 

Once she finished saving Natasha from harm, she wrapped an arm around Natasha’s waist and said, “Let’s go home.”


End file.
